Talk:Grenth
Shouldn't we have this as part of a geater category? The Gods of Tyria or something? --Karlos What do you call and ice elemenatlist? What is latin for ice? Freezomancer? :)--Karlos 18:06, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) :It would be Cryomancer, I think... Xaque 15:44, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Ritualists? Could Grenth be also be the patron god of ritualists? considering their skills... gaining powers from the ashes of dead, temporary binding spirits to mortal plane, etc. --62.142.255.147 20:14, 29 March 2006 (CST) :He is. Check out the Blessings of the gods. Likewise Lyssa is goddess of Mesmers and Assassins. --Xeeron 20:41, 29 March 2006 (CST) Assassins Directly from the GW:F Manual The Assassins of Cantha pay homage to Grenth, and rarely take on a job unless a priest of Grenth places a blessing upon the task. soo... they worship both lyssa and grenth? should we add this? --Sami 16:38, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Some Assassins worship Lyssa. Most worship Grenth. (The Lyssa worshippers pay homage to both Grenth and Lyssa, so yes, they do worship both). ArcaneConundrum 07:11, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Odd Detail Abbadon was still the god of water as Grenth is now when that story from the inscriptions at the bottom of statues was written but it mentions ice. How would Grenth have water powers before Abbadon was outcast?--24.7.108.185 19:13, 4 January 2007 (CST)Nex Umbra Mural or thumb|left :replace :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:03, 12 January 2007 (CST) Grenth's History What was Grenth before he became a God? :A deer. Seriously though, it doesn't say anywhere. The only hint we get that he wasn't a god since the beginning of time is a quest in the Underworld, and speculation based on the ending of Nightfall. So we have no idea what he was before he became a god, but it's entirely possible he was a Necromancer of some kind, based on his appearance and portfolio. --Valentein 08:36, 18 January 2007 (CST) It is more likly he was a reaper. Whatever the case, it is confirmed the time at which he upsurped Dhuum (sometime between Abbadon's exile and the exodus).--TheDrifter 23:04, 19 January 2007 (CST) :I'm removing the recently added statement, it contradicts established dates and misinterprets Olias' statement. See talk:Dhuum for details. -- Gordon Ecker 01:14, 21 January 2007 (CST) Grenth could've been cursed by Dhuum and made him have bad facial appearence, and proberbly vowed in destroying Dhuum and Abaddon. -- 21:11, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :How do we know that's actually his face? After all, the rest of him is always cloaked. For all we know it could be a mask and he could be a humanoid god like the others. (I actually came up with that idea when I was mentally working out the details of the obscure cult my necro belongs to, but after looking at stuff I found it's actually semi-plausible.) Qing Guang 21:34, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Spoilers? Should the last paragraph have a spoilers tag, as it relates to the allegiances in Nightfall, or is it fine as it is? RossMM 08:31, 18 January 2007 (CST) :It should. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) Dhuum and the scriptures of Grenth Isn't it possible thst the scriptures could have been written long after his first follower and that, grenth could have been gathering followers for his great war agains't dhuum. Or a great coup :P. :Sure, the scriptures could've been compiled from oral history decades or centuries after the events in question. Before he was a god, Grenth could've been a Reaper, a Rider of Dhuum or some kind of demigod rather than a mortal. The earliest hard evidence of Dhuum is the desecrated statue in the Temple of the Six Gods, which could have been constructed at any time between 48 BE and the year of the Exodus. -- Gordon Ecker 05:57, 11 April 2007 (CDT) The Importance of being an Ice God Wait a minute, so basically, Dhuum was god of death. Grenth comes along, says "Hey! I want to take your god powers from you!" somewhere around 48 BE, and Dhuum is no longer a god. Abaddon, eventually becomes a god as well (could be before or after Grenth, but it is probably way before 1BE because otherwise the Gods wouldn't trust Abaddon to distribute Magic evenly between everyone. Which he did, much to their dismay. So then Abaddon becomes angry at the other gods, and attacks the Gates of Heaven with his Margonite armies. He looses, and the Gods outcast him to the Realm of Torment. They give Grenth the water/ice domain, and destroy as much stuff as they can find that even mentions Abaddon (but they missed the mural at Gandara and Abaddon's mouth). Am I right? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 08:38, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, ice was probably swiped from Abaddon, and Grenth probably got water as part of the package (although the War Preparations (Wind and Water) quest implies that water falls within Dwayna's purview). According to the timeline there were Margonites at least as far back as 175 BE, although the Margonite creation rituals may predate Abaddon. All we really know is that Abaddon became a god at some point between the dawn of recorded history and, that Grenth was a god when the Temple of the Six Gods was built, and that Grenth was a god (or at least claiming to be a god) in 48 BE, but was not well known among mortals. It's possible that they overthrew their predecessors soon before their first known appearance to mortals, or that they were around for ages before. As for the Gandara mural, I think it was probably created fairly recently. -- Gordon Ecker 18:28, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::So Abaddon was a god before Grenth (temple of six gods), Dwayna shares water with Grenth, and Margonites may not have originally worshipped Abaddon. But then who did they worship? And were they humans bitten by were-margonites, or like Juggernauts who sacrifice humanity for their people? And if so, who were their people? And how could the Gandara mural be created recently if information about Abaddon was erased from Tyria/Cantha/Elona/everywhere else? And if Anet goes with the pattern, what was Dhuum's other domain, other than death? Arrrrrrgggggh I hate anet they dont answer enough questions. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 12:53, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::The margonites did not exist before Abbaddon see Lord Jadoth the first margonite. They where people converted by a ritual. The mural was created probably during Varesh's dominion. -- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Good/Evil/Neutral Being a god, and generally helping the world instead of destroying it like people view something that controls death, is he good or evil? E.G. Look at Wintersday, giving gifts to people who don't even believe in his religion (Warriors, Rangers etc). 11:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :He isn't actively out there trying to destroy the world, he's helped cast out the fallen gods (or at least helped fight Dhuum), and he's lent his blessing to those trying to stop the Prophecies, Shiro's return, Nightfall, etc. I'd say that pretty much defines him as good. Looking at lore and such for GW, there's a lot of Egyptian and Greek stuff in there, and they didn't look at their Lords of the Dead in the same way the Judeo-Christian tradition does. With the exception of the Persephone incident, Hades is actually a pretty cool guy - hey, he even let Orpheus have a shot at getting his dead wife back, and he let Herakles borrow his dog for a bit. And Osiris is one of the more sympathetic figures in ancient Egyptian mythology; he's definitely a good guy. I'd say Grenth is more along those lines - a Lord of the Dead who wants the good of the world and serves as an impartial judge of the dead, not a dark opposite to a benevolent god. It might have something to do with polytheism vs. monotheism; I don't know. Qing Guang 21:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) This WoW armor sure looks alot like grenth's head.....http://www.wowhead.com/item=46140